Bio Booster Armor GUYVER, codename: Apocalypse
by Leda
Summary: (IM IN MY GUYVER RAVE AGAIN! YAY!!) a teen discovers the fourth unit, but not in the way you would think, what happens what Kronos finally puts him to the test? Read and REVIEW!!


Bio booster Armor Guyver Apocalypse and Oblivion Revival of Heroism  
  
Through out time fighting, battles and wars have erupted into our history, even in the present carnage still exists, but now, the story of how a teen finds his destiny, as a cold killer, and finds his love, and compassion...  
  
Darkness enveloped the world, devouring everything except a simple teen who stood amongst it all, glancing side to side slowly as a name slowly rang out, being called out by a feminine voice... "Surashi..." He blinked slowly as a light slowly appeared, coming closer yet slowly. "Surashi... come..." The light kept on as the voice grew louder, the teen felt a strange warmth run through him as the light took a shape of a young woman with short auburn hair. "Come to me..."  
  
She whispered, stepping ever closer to him, the area had soon seen the light and he found himself in a city, glass glinting off the sunlight. The woman was now a foot away where she stopped, slowly reaching out to him "Save me... Surashi..." The woman slowly began to grow a little younger, a became a girl he greatly recognized as she took another step towards him, her voice changed as well as she spoke to him again. "Help me Kyle... help..." At those words she slowly turned to bones, falling to the ground and turning to dust before his eyes. He stared at the dust as the strong wind blew it away, when he looked up corpses of people surrounded him, the buildings were in ruins, and a large light began to come towards him. He stared at it, unable to do much else, as he slowly felt his flesh being torn and burned away from his bones, which soon turned to ashes themselves, but he saw what caused the blast, a giant black armored figure, cackling as the large orb on its head glared a red flash.  
  
Discovery...  
  
The teen woke up with a start, clutching the many scars on his chest as he stared forward, blankly with wide eyes "just a dream... that's all..." he fell back to the bed, his arm laid against his fore head as he glanced over at a picture frame, a younger version of him with his arm on the shoulder of a young girl, the girl was sitting in another teen's lap as a larger one was standing behind him, smiling at the camera. A picture next to it had him kissing the girl's cheek, as she blushed and giggled.  
  
He stared at the next one, him with another girl laying her head against his shoulder, she was smiling timidly, he only smirked, the girl was some one else this time, short hazelnut hair with glasses much like his, and rather well filled breasts. He sighed and turned onto his back, feeling a slender arm drift around his waist and a soft murmur come to his ears. He smiled and brushed his fingers along the young woman's hair and cheek before drifting off to sleep himself.  
  
Later that day he was found on the roof, staring at the morning sun as it slowly rose from the east, resting his elbow on his knee wearing black slacks with a belt, a gold belt buckle rather noticeable, crimson dress shirt and a black vest. His hair was combed in his usual way, sides back, front up, top forward, back down, this made the scar along his left eye rather noticeable as well. He watched at the sun rose with admiration, not noticing a pair of arms wrap around his waist and someone lay against his back "morning love" he said smiling a bit as he felt the back of his neck nuzzled "morning yourself babe" he heard as he chuckled and stare off at the sun again "since when do you wake up early?" he grinned and laid his hand over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze "its Joel's and Christina's anniversary remember? This is the day she and him started going out"  
  
He heard a sigh as he felt her squeeze tighter "you still love her?" he shook his head "no, I love her like a sister only, heck I've known her for what, nine years? Ten?" he turned to the young woman, she was smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly "that better be all, you're my man now" he couldn't help but laugh "well what does her highness want of her servant now?" she grinned and pressed her lips to his tightly, moaning briefly as she pulled away "tonight you'll find out" she said with a wink before forcing him to sit up "until then I think you have a something to do" He nodded slowly, kissing her fore head and nuzzling her cheek "alright alright, love ya"  
  
The teen sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair; he was heading towards the radio station, where several groups of teens were standing as two brawled it out in the center. He made his way over to one smoking a cigarette "hey Joey" the teen turned to him and grinned "If it ain't the true king, hey Kai how ya been?" he said cheerily, punching his fist lightly "pretty good, who's fighting today?" the teen glanced over at the two fighters "well Jimmy is next but we haven't got a guy for him, wanna fill in? it just started" He was about to say something when a voice caught his attention "remember, don't activate the unit, and don't transform unless necessary gregole"  
  
He blinked a moment glancing around "Kai?" he turned to Joey and shook his head "No, I'll pass today" "He's not fighting sir, what should I do?" he blinked again, the voice sounded like Joey's "wait until he leaves, then attack him with a few of the others" he was growing a bit suspicious now, but ignored it for now "well, tell me how it goes Joe" the teen nodded grinning "no prob Kai" "Get him when he leaves, use Tyson" he smiled and turned around, his mind swirling about "Sir, what if he activates the unit?" "Then kill him if you can"  
  
He was going insane, at least that's what he thought as he scratched at his back "Jesus my shoulders feel like fire ants are eating at it!" the thoughts about the strange conversation bugged him, he didn't even notice how far he was away from the radio station "Gaddy!" he blinked and turned around just in time to be smacked into a ditch with a loud growl of pain. He soon got back up and saw a short teen who was grinning down at him "god what a pussy" three others joined him as Kyle crawled out of the ditch and stood up "Dammit Tyson I'm not in the mood to beat you down AGAIN!" he only smiled and ran at him with his fist cocked, and found himself thrown back a ways from a strong kick.  
  
The other three ran at him, the first being uppercut while another found an elbow to his gut, the last gave a quick jab into his ribs then into his jaw. Kyle drew back from the hits and slammed his knee into the teen's side, then kicked into his stomach only to be tackled by Tyson again, back into the ditch. He threw the small teen off and got up, rubbing his bruised ribs 'dammit! Why aren't they giving up, normally they run after the first two!' he gaped as two jumped at him, tackling him down as a third landed with his knee into Kyle's gut, making him yell out as blood spurted from his lips.  
  
"Fuckers!" he gave a swift kick into the one who kneed him into his crotch, downing him fast enough then throwing the other two off, getting up slowly and clutching his side. Tyson was up already and running at him, only to end up being thrown into a stop sign by an enraged Kyle "DAMMIT TYSON I SHOULD KILL YOU!" two of the teen's grabbed him while the third slammed his fist across Kyle's face then into his stomach repeatedly. He was dropped, clutching his stomach and groaning loudly as Tyson walked up, a glance told Kyle he was holding a switch blade "now Gaddy, you die like the pussy you are..."  
  
He raised the blade slowly, Kyle widened his eyes as a strange pulse came from his shoulder blades, and again. He gritted his teeth, growling louder and louder "I'm not gonna die..." he muttered softly, the pulsation becoming more and more painful "I'm not gonna die, im not gonna die... I'm... Not... Gonna..." his eyes widened as he stood, he screamed out "I WONT DIE!!" as he did a bright flashed enveloped him, blasting the four teens away into the concrete, covering their eyes.  
  
When the light faded, they all turned and stared where the teen was, he was replaced by a dark armored figure, that seemed to stare at them as two orbs on its head moved to and fro before settling in the middle of their treads, steam expelled out of two spiked airports as the medal on its fore head flashed brightly. Tyson stared, looking as if he were going to piss himself before running at it and jamming the blade into its stomach, pulling back seeing the blade bent in two places. As he gaped he failed to notice that the thing had thrown him not only beyond the ditch but into the wall of a house five yards away.  
  
The other three stared as it turned to them, its eyes glaring a red haze as the medal flashed again, sending them running. The thing stood a moment before it began to wobble before collapsing on all fours, the armor soon blowing off the teen as he panted deeply, falling onto his chest and passing out, before he did, he heard seven words "he is the one... he is Guyver four..." 


End file.
